


Happy To Share

by angryschnauzer



Series: Loki - A Royal Prince [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Anna of Vanaheim awakes with amnesia and finds herself on Asgard, instructed to choose a suitor between two handsome princes; Thor or Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy To Share

The first thing you noticed was bright lights swimming in front of you as your mind swirled. Gradually the world started to come into focus until you saw tall trees above you and two concerned faces peering down;

"Look, she's awake"

"Anna? ANNA!"

You felt a strong pair of hands on your shoulders as the young blonde man shook you gently;

"Anna, are you alright?"

Pushing yourself up until you were sitting, you held your head as it pounded, sharp pains coursing through your skull and making you feel nauseous;

"Who's Anna? Where am I? Who are you?"

The man with the dark hair bent down and gently touched your head;

"We've been looking for you for hours. You went out for a morning ride before breakfast but when your horse was found wandering around the palace grounds covered in mud and blood All Father sent out search parties immediately"

You winced as he pressed his fingers to the bump on your scalp, but the pain soon subsided as his fingers turned icy cold and helped to ease the swelling. He helped you to your feet and steadied you as you swayed a little;

"Thor, how about you hurry up with those horses?"

"Calm yourself brother, we'll get going shortly"

The dark haired man held you until the blonde walked his horse to where you were standing; mounting it with ease as the other helped you up so you were sat astride the steed with the blonde mans arms holding you steady.

"Who are you?"

The blonde chuckled;

"You must have hit your head harder than we thought to not remember your childhood friends from when your father would visit ours during the Kings of The Nine Realms celebrations! I am Thor, and this is my brother Loki" he nodded to the dark haired man that had healed you earlier now smiling kindly at you as the horses set off at a gentle trot.

Even through the haze of your headache you still marvelled in wonder as you approached the palace, its golden spires rising high above the city below it, the evening sun catching on it and making it glow.

Once you had dismounted with the help of your new companions they assisted as you walked on unsteady feet until you were in a luxurious bed chamber, an elegant woman coming towards you with her arms held open;

"Darling Anna! We were so worried! Your father has been informed that you have been found safe and well. Now my dear... lets get you cleaned up and ready for the ball tonight"

She wrapped her arms around you and shooed the two men who had saved you away;

"You two, go get ready! You can't meet the visiting dignitaries like that!"

They looked down at what they were wearing as if muddied and torn tunics were acceptable for important functions, leaving with mutters of "yes mother" as they closed the door behind them.

Soon the woman had introduced herself as Queen Frigga of Asgard, mother to Thor and his younger brother Loki. You apologised for not remembering a queen but she said that princesses can also have a lot on their minds even without knocks to the head. Wait, you were a princess?

As the handmaidens busied themselves around you, helping you bathe and then get ready for the ball, you were soon standing before a large mirror, almost unable to recognise your reflection. Your long dark hair had been curled up into a golden tiara, small combs holding the braids in place. A few loose tendrils hung down and framed your face and shoulders. You couldn’t believe the beauty of the dress that you wore, a jewelled creation over the thinnest of silks, so thin that where it didn't have adornments on you could see your naked skin beneath. At the handmaidens insistence you had forgone any undergarments, their reasoning that they would have spoilt the allure of the dress.

The guards kindly escorted you to the grand ballroom and as you entered the master of ceremonies announced your arrival;

"Princess Anna of Vanaheim"

A murmur of applause ran around the room as a thousand eyes stared at you. You wanted to turn and run, but an older man embraced you before you had a chance to leave;

"Anna my sweet girl, I was so worried for you. Please don't scare your father like that again"

You hadn't even recognised your own father!  He released you as Thor and Loki appeared, giving them both a warm hug before slapping them on the back;

"Odin’s boys! I will forever be in your debt for rescuing my Anna"

They smiled and nodded as your father left before approaching you, taking it in turns to bow before you as they muttered 'princess'.

Soon the announcement that the grand feast would start was shouted around the room, Thor and Loki inviting you to sit between them. Taking your seat you were soon pressed between the two young men; neither sitting particularly elegantly as they each had a strong thigh pressed to yours. You heard your stomach growl with hunger and realised it must have been hours since you last had anything to eat. As dish after dish was presented you devoured everything that was placed in front of you, finally sated when the sweet puddings were finally cleared away.

Music started up from the grand hall, both Loki and Thor requesting your first dance, however your father appeared and overruled them, insisting that it was his fatherly duty. As he held you in his arms he explained your memory loss;

"It happened to your mother god rest her soul. She knocked her head and forgot who we were for a whole week. It will come back my pet, do not fret. I know you do not even remember me right now, but by the time we return home you will be back to your old self again"

"Are you sure father? I am finding all this very strange"

"I promise my darling, now tell me; have you chosen which prince you would like as your suitor?"

"I have to choose?"

"Yes, that is what you were going for a ride this morning to do; to clear your head and find somewhere quiet away from the palace to think and make your decision"

"Oh, I see. Who do you think I should choose father?" As he spun you around in time to the melodious music you glanced over to where the two princes’ were standing. How were you meant to choose? They were both handsome in their own unique ways. Thor the sun to Loki's moon. Day and night, hot and cold.

"Follow your heart"

As the song came to an end you parted and bowed your heads, the music starting up again for a faster group dance this time; giving you the opportunity to dance with both Loki and Thor. As you laughed and twirled between them the music took over, the players knowing they could continue with the never ending tunes as one dance led into another. After two hours your feet were aching and your throat was parched. Making your excuses you left your two dance partners where they stood and slowly made your way to get a glass of fruit punch, getting stopped multiple times on your way as strangers commented that they were so glad you were alright. Finally you reached the refreshments and drank the sweet liquid down. As you helped yourself to a second glass you sensed their presence even before you saw or heard them, Thor standing beside you;

"Anna, we have a plan to make this evening a little more fun and like old times when we were teenagers" he nodded to Loki and you watched as he revealed two bottles of Mead hidden within his green cloak before hiding them away from prying eyes before anyone saw;

"Come on brother, let’s get out of here"

Loki led the way as Thor took your arm and led you out of the grand hall and into the deserted corridor, breaking into a run until you tugged on his hand;

"Wait! I need to take my heels off to keep up with you!" Reaching down you pulled the delicate shoes off your feet before breaking into a run as you followed the pair of prince's; wondering what mischief they had planned.

Running along the silent corridors with the two princes you felt a carefree happiness as you laughed with them; Loki was the fastest, his athletic build having the advantage over Thor’s bulky muscle. He was first to reach the large doors, pushing them open to reveal a large chamber with cushions strewn around the floor on large furs and rugs. As you entered you glanced around, noticing the steps up to the ornate balcony, the doors on either side of the room remained open and you could see two bedchambers; one decorated in Silver and Red with various weapons and exercise equipment strewn around the floor untidily, the other decorated in deep green and gold, neat and tidy with shelf after shelf of books adorning the walls. It was easy to tell which prince belonged in which room.

Turning back to the room you watched as the princes lit the fire pit in the middle of the room, warm flames soon flicking high into the air. You settled down onto the cushions and watched as they busied themselves around you before joining you, Loki on your left and Thor on your right; their bodies close as you waited for the room to warm, a shiver running down your spine but only partially from the chill in the air.

“Are you cold?” Thor asked, a look of concern on his face; “Should we close the drapes?”

Loki jumped up and pulled the cord at the side of the room, an elegant wave of material swathed across the open balcony with a blue and green curtain;

“Thor, does mother know you have her drapes?” Loki asked, a grin on his face

“Little Brother; she will soon find out” he said with a grin on his face, watching as Loki returned to be seated next to you. He grasped a bottle of Mead and pulled the cork from the neck with his teeth, blowing it away and taking a large gulp before passing the bottle to you as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve;

“You really don’t remember us Anna?”

You looked between the two of them and shook your head;

“I’m sorry, no; everything is blank at the moment. Father says it will come back though” You took a large mouthful of the mead and passed the bottle to Thor who proceeded to down half the bottle before coming up for air.

The three of you passed the mead back and forth between you until it was empty, Loki tossing the empty bottle into the fire pit causing a roar of flame and sparks to shoot high up into the room;

“Ooooh!” you giggled, the effects of the mead now taking over, making you feel warm and fuzzy in a pleasant way.

The three of you chatted away, the two princes reminding you of tales of your misspent youth and of your visits long ago when the three of you would get up to all sorts of mischief;

“You were quite the Tomboy back then” Thor remarked

“Yes, we were somewhat shocked when you arrived this time; you’ve turned into a beautiful woman in the five years since we saw you last” Loki commented as his eyes fell to your chest; “And we have an apology to make...”

You glanced between Loki and Thor as they started to explain;

“You see we were the reason why you went running off into the woods this morning”

“I... I... don’t understand...” 

“What my little brother is trying to say is that for your entire visit we have been trying to out-do each other to win your affections...”

“Forgetting that you were our friend long before we discovered you had to choose between us for a suitor”

The boys hung their heads, as Loki continued;

“Your father spoke with us this morning, he explained that you didn’t have to choose either of us, nothing was set in stone, it was just an old agreement between our grandfathers that the thrones of Asgard and Vanaheim should be united by the time our generation became of age...”

Thor cut in; “But our worlds are at peace, so there is no need for any forced marriages. We would rather keep you as a friend and ally than to fight over you...”

“And something we have decided....” Loki paused as you looked from him to Thor and back again; “Is that we’re not averse to sharing...”

As he spoke you felt his cool fingertips slide up your forearm. As your mind registered that touch a second sensation of Thor pulling your hair to one side as he pressed his lips to your neck, his warm touch caressing you as he pulled his body up close to your back, the heat from his body radiating through his tunic. Turning your head he caught your lips with his, kissing you deeply before returning his attention back to your neck. 

A smooth hand touched your cheek, drawing your attention back to the younger prince as he cradled your jaw with his delicate fingers, lowering his lips to yours to kiss you passionately, his tongue pushing between your lips as you opened for him.

As Loki kissed you Thor’s hands found their way around your torso to gently knead your tits through your dress, running over the jewels on your dress until he reached the thin fabric that stretched over your stomach, the thinnest of silks all that separated his fingers from your skin. Wrapping one arm up around your back you pulled him closer, your fingers winding into his short blonde hair as he licked your earlobe, his lips whispering the dirtiest things you had ever heard to you.

You felt Loki’s fingers wind into your hair and gently pluck out the combs that were holding your locks and braids in place, lifting the tiara from your head and placing them gently on the floor behind you. As you leant back against Thor you watched as Loki ran his fingers through your hair, teasing the loose tendrils out until they hung in a mahogany curtain around your shoulders. As he lowered his arm he paused;

“Oh... umm... Anna...”

You glanced down and saw that the ornate embroidery on the cuff of his jacket had caught on the jewels of your bodice. With a delicate touch you carefully unhooked the green and gold threads, allowing him to remove his arm. As you lay back against Thor’s wide chest you watched as Loki stood and shed his long jacket, tossing it to one side before he went to join you again. As he was climbing back next to you Thor spoke from behind you;

“I seem to have the same issue...” he went to lift his arm however there were threads stretched taught between the cuff of his crimson jacket and the jewels that were spread across the abdomen of your dress. Repeating your actions you smiled as you released Thor, shifting slightly until your back was pressed up against Loki’s chest, watching as Thor quickly shrugged off his own jacket and unceremoniously tossed it to one side. 

As you lay between Loki’s long legs you started to feel the insistent nudge of something growing harder by the minute pressing into your rear, wriggling slightly as Thor advanced on you, a clearly audible moan could be heard escaping from Loki’s lips as they brushed against your cheek. 

You watched as Thor traced his finger up your stomach to your bodice, his thick fingers running along the neckline before stopping again;

“Anna... I think it may be best if you remove that dress of yours... lest we get raked over the coals by the palace tailors for ruining their hard work”

You got to your feet on wobbly legs, the mead having gone to your head;

“I may need a little help... it took four handmaidens to get me into this, I’ve no idea how it even comes off...”

Both Loki and Thor were lying back on the cushions as they watched you spin on your heel, trying to reach to the back of the dress to find a clasp or something to release. As your back was turned to them you heard the rustle of fabric, the next thing you know four adventurous hands are working over your body, trying to free you from the jewelled creation. After a few long minutes Loki let out a huff;

“This must be some sort of magic holding this thing on you”

“Brother, I have an idea...”

Looking to Thor he raised an eyebrow;

“Oh yes?”

“Remember when we were children and dressed one of the palace hounds in mother’s tunic?”

“Ah yes...”

You watched as they stood either side of you, each taking a shoulder strap of your dress in their large hands.

“Ready Thor?”

“Now Loki!”

With an almighty rip they tore your dress clean from your body, tearing it in two until they each held the tattered remains in their hands, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. The laughter quickly subsided when their gazes fell upon your naked body. You had grown into your womanly figure well, your hips round and your breasts full, a far cry from the boyish figure you’d had when you’d last visited at just sixteen years old.

Calmly you turned and sat on the cushions, arms outstretched and your legs crossed one over the other, the dark thatch of hair between your legs just visible. They started for you but you help up your hand;

“No, you can only join me if you strip; it’s only fair after what you did to my dress” you said with a smirk on your face, the outlines of their hard cocks already clearly visible through the fabric of their breeches. With eager fingers they were soon shedding their clothes, wrenching their tunics over their heads before kicking their boots off and unfastening the ties at their waists. Neither wore under garments, their hard cocks springing free the moment they pulled their clothing free of their bodies. 

Thor was first to join you back on the cushions, his muscled body pressing to the side of yours as he kissed you passionately. Pulling away for air for the briefest moment you saw that Loki was still standing, a look of uncertainty on his face. Holding your hand out to him you just uttered his name;

“Loki...”

It was all he needed to be convinced to join you, lying against you so you were flanked by the naked bodies of the two handsome princes. Turning your head to Loki you kissed him, angling your body towards his as you felt his hands on your hips, his lean body pressed against you as his hard cock nudged your mound. A grunt from behind reminded you that Thor needed some attention too, your hand left Loki’s side and reached back to pull Thor’s body until it was flush against your back, his cock nudging between your buttocks as he rocked his hips against your crack. 

Thor’s hands were soon on your tits, pulling on the nipples as you arched your back in pleasure. Loki on the other hand continued to kiss you as his delicate fingers wound their way over your stomach and through your dark curls, sliding into your moist slit. He groaned slightly when he found you already dripping wet, coating his fingers as he explored your folds. As his tongue plunged into your mouth he timed the first finger thrust into your tight cunt with it, kissing you roughly as he finger fucked you; no longer the shy younger prince as you knew from his skill he’d done this before. 

In a haze of movement you suddenly found yourself watching as Loki laid flat against the furs, Thor pulling you up until you were positioned kneeling either side of Loki’s head and facing his feet. As you lowered yourself onto Loki’s tongue he was eagerly lapping at your dripping hole, wrapping his arms around your thighs to keep you in place as you wriggled and squealed with pleasure. Looking up your saw Thor grinning back as you as he stood over you, stepping so his feet were either side of Loki’s hips, his hard cock jutting out from the nest of blonde curls. He held your head still as he pressed the tip between your lips, watching as you opened for him, sucking in his length as he wrapped your hair around his fingers. Holding your head he started to thrust into you, fucking your mouth as Loki continued to lap at your cunt. Reaching down you steadied yourself, placing your hands flat on Loki’s hard stomach, the feet of his muscles and six pack beneath your fingers a welcome touch. He released one of your thighs from his grasp and took hold of your wrist, pulling your hand down until you felt his hard cock. Wrapping your fingers around his large girth you started to pump your fist. Soon you were all groaning and working in time with each other, your muffled cries drowned out by Thor’s clearly audible moans. You reached your peak together, coming with a force you hadn’t felt before as Loki sprayed his cum over your hand and his stomach. Seconds later Thor emptied himself down your throat, hot streams of cum flowing over your tongue as you swallowed everything he gave you. With one final groan his knees gave out and he slumped next to you, his cock pulling out of your lips with a loud pop as you fell to one side also, Loki gasping for air now that he was free of you.

You were the first to recover, your body still tingling with pleasure. Reaching over you grabbed the second bottle of mead and pulled the cork, taking a large gulp before passing it to Loki, watching as he did the same and passed it to his brother. Soon you were all cuddled up together, your naked bodies cooling in the night air, the lanterns of the palace having been turned down with the magic that the staff sorcerers held, almost like an Asgardian version of lights out. The flames from the fire pit were now the only light you had, the golden flames lighting your bodies and accentuating the curves and flow of each of you. 

After a while you could feel that desire within you rising again, the need to take things further back in your mind. Your hands casually wandered down either side of you, resting on each of the princes’ cocks. You were pleasantly surprised to find them both hard again as you wrapped your fingers around them, pumping your fists until they were rocking their hips in time to your movements.

Thor was first to pull away, lying flat on his back he pulled you to him, your back pressed to his chest as he helped you kneel. Taking his cock in hand you positioned it at your ready cunt and you slowly sank down onto him, his impressive girth filling you beautifully. As you rocked slightly and got used to his size Loki stood before you, his cock proud and angry as a bead of clear fluid pooled at the tip.

Soon you were getting into a slow and steady rhythm with Thor as Loki knelt before you, eye to eye as he rested one hand on your shoulder and the other went to your sex, rubbing at your clit before dipping down until he slipped a finger inside your cunt. Working up an opposing rhythm to what Thor was doing, soon you were dripping over his hand, the extra penetration making you shudder. It was only when he spoke did you realise what he had planned;

“Do you think you could take us both?” his green eyes glinted as he grinned at you, slipping a second finger into you and stretching you even further. He continued to finger fuck you as he waited for an answer, and with a flick of his free wrist he conjured a small bottle of scented oil, pouring a little into his cock before smoothing it along his long hard length, his girth filling his own large hand. As he straddled Thor’s thighs you were eye to eye and finally you could answer;

“Loki, please, I need to feel both of you”

“That’s our girl” Thor grunted from behind you, his strong hands gripping onto your hips as he tried to control his thrusts. 

You watched with baited breath as Loki pressed the tip of his cock to your cunt, nudging gently and insistently. At first you didn’t think it would work, but as he grasped your shoulders and devoured you with a passionate kiss you could feel yourself relaxing enough to allow him to get purchase, the tip of his length slipping just inside you. When he this Thor slowed his thrusts, allowing you to become accustomed to the new penetration. Watching Loki’s face as he concentrated hard to not just thrust into you, allowing you to relax enough as he gently rocked his hips, entering you just a little bit more with each push.

As Loki let out a long breath you realised he was fully seated within you, the pleasure coursing through your veins as your cunt gripped their cocks tightly. Loki kissed your cheek as he spoke softly;

“Lie back a little”

You rested back against Thor’s chest, his strong arms wrapping around you again and immediately falling upon your tits, cupping them with his large hands as he pinched your nipples. You watched as Loki started to move slowly, the muscles of his chest and stomach rippling as he fucked you with a smooth fluid motion. He reached down and with one long finger rubbed a little oil against your clit, releasing a new wave of moisture over the three of you, flooding their cocks with your essence.

With this new lubrication they both started to increase their paces, thrusting into you as they started to fuck you hard, their thick cocks stretching you as your velvet walls accepted them graciously, the pleasure they were giving you beyond anything you had experienced before. As the three of you writhed as one, taking pleasure from each other your head swam, the feelings you were having driving you to your peak, coming hard around the two princes as you threw your head back and screamed their names. Loki was next, the visual stimulation he had of watching your face overcome with bliss setting him off, thrusting his thick cock into you one last time before he emptied his seed deep within you with a guttural moan. Slipping out of you he rocked back on his heels, sitting on the rug as he watched you and Thor continue.

Turning your attention back to the handsome blonde prince you looked over your shoulder as you started to ride him hard, his fingers digging into your hips as he pulled you down onto his cock harder and harder each time. You could feel yourself climbing again, yet another orgasm threatening to crash over you, but you could sense that Thor wasn’t far off himself. Lowering your hand to your clit you rubbed furiously, pinching that little nub until you came together, Thor lifting his hips off of the furs as he came, thrusting up into you as you came yet again.

You slumped forward, wriggling free from Thor as you untangled your limbs before lying back on the cushions, trying to catch your breath as the three of you lay there in silence. Finally Thor was the first to speak as he got to his feet;

“Sorry that’s me done for the night, I’ve got training in the morning” looking to Loki; “Brother, can I leave you with snuggling duties?” he grinned

“It would be an honour” Loki’s voice behind you made you jump, you hadn’t realised he’d moved. You watched as Thor stood over the pair of you before kneeling down and giving you a peck on the cheek;

“Goodnight Anna”

“Sweet dreams Thor” you smiled hazily up at him as Loki wrapped his arms around you, pulling a large fur over your naked bodies.

You both watched as Thor swaggered to his chambers, closing the door behind him and leaving the two of you alone, just the crackle of the fire pit breaking the silence. The cool touch of Loki’s lips on your cheek made you turn towards him, giving him the opportunity to catch yours in a deep kiss, kind and sensual this time. As your bodies pressed to each other under the soft fur you felt his fingers trace patterns over your stomach before curling into the thatch of hair between your thighs;

“Loki... I’m not sure if I can do it again, I’m too sensitive now”

“Shhh... I have this trick, it will help soothe you”

You watched as he furrowed his brow, suddenly his fingers going cold as they slowly rubbed at your clit, cooling the ache that had been emanating from the overworked bud. Soon you felt yourself rocking your hips against his touch; he hadn’t been lying, his magic fingers really had soothed you. He pressed the pad of his thumb against your stretched cunt entrance, the frigidness of his hand soothing you where Thor and Loki had punished your tight little cunt. You felt your orgasm rising within you again, that tight coil curling rapidly as you gazed into Loki’s deep emerald eyes, his pupils blown wide with desire. You felt the rumblings in your abdomen and suddenly you were coming hard on his hand, clinging onto his arm as you never broke eye contact with him.

“Anna, that was amazing, you’re so beautiful when you come”

Loki pressed his lips to yours before pulling back and grinning, lifting his hand free of you and the furs – it was literally dripping;

“I’ve never felt a woman squirt before...”

You looked down at his hand that was covered in your juices, but also by the look of it your womb had come with such a force you’d squirted out most of Thor and Loki’s come from where they’d fucked you;

“I don’t think I’ve ever done it before to be honest” you grinned back at him

“Would you like to take this night further?”

“What did you have in mind?”

He glanced over his shoulder to the door of Thor’s chambers, his snores clearly audible even though the door was shut;

“I think my bed will be a better place for what I have in mind...”

He pulled you to your feet, the pair of you running naked to his bedchamber and pushing the door closed. The floor was cold beneath your bare feet so you ran to his bed, jumping onto the large mattress and climbing up it until you were nestled against the green and black silk sheets. You watched as he crawled up the bed, a feral look on his face until he was face to face, his lithe body pressing to yours, his cock hard yet again and nudging at your sex. Seemingly out of thin air he seemed to conjure the bottle of oil again, and as he leant back on his knees you watched as he poured a small amount on his fingers. 

“Do you trust me Anna?”

“Yes Loki, I do...”

With a grin on his face he lowered his hand to your sex, stroking your puffed lips before moving lower, his oiled fingers pushing against your brown rose, slipping in easily as you relaxed and let him penetrate you, knowing exactly what he had in mind. As he finger fucked your asshole the new sensations of pleasure surged through your body, making you want more;

“Loki... please... I want you...”

He withdrew his fingers from you, pouring a little more oil on them before rubbing it the length of his huge cock, making it slick in the moonlight that lit the room. With a sly smile he rested the crown against your back passage, pushing just enough to crest the tight ring of muscle. As you took deep breaths you did your best to relax, knowing that if you were going to do this, you wanted to do it with Loki, trusting him explicitly. 

Giving him a nod you watched as he moved his hips, slowly sliding into you a little more. The feeling of fullness was overwhelming, even more so than when they’d both fucked your cunt not an hour earlier. This however was more intimate, a special moment between two friends that had become more. 

As he rocked his hips, lubricating your back passage, each thrust he got a little deeper, making you feel a little fuller. Finally he pushed in and let out a deep groan as you felt his balls rest against your cheeks and you knew he was fully seated within you.

“Oh Loki, that feels amazing” 

“Anna, you have no idea what this means to me, to know that you are sharing this with me”

“I’m ready...”

He settled between your legs, his knees going wide and pushing your thighs apart, allowing him to lie over you in a more intimate position, enabling him to kiss you as he rocked his hips, thrusting gently into your depths. Taking your hands in his he slowly pulled them above your head, holding them there as you were spread before him, restrained as he started to thrust a little harder. As he increased his pace you wrapped your legs high around his back, wanting to allow him deeper, the pleasure he was giving you something you never wanted to end. 

His height advantage over you mean his long arms could hold you still but he could still kiss you, his lips trailing to your neck as he sucked and bit at it, his teeth sharp against your skin, the pain mixing with pleasure. As the rock of his hips meant his pelvis rubbed against your clit you were soon climbing again, that tight coil about to spring inside you as he fucked you;

“Anna, hold off as long as you can... please... let’s come together...”

“Loki... I’ll try... but you’re too good... too big...”

“Please my angel...”

He increased his thrusts, desperate to finish with you, knowing that his efforts alone were responsible for the immense joy you were feeling.

“Oh god Loki...”

“Yes my Angel...”

“Loki... I would have picked you...”

That was all it took, you came together, your body squeezing him tight as he thrust into you one last night, his back arching as he shook with pleasure and released deep within you.

You both lay there for an age, cradling each other in your arms as your bodies came down from the high, kissing each other tenderly as Loki softened and finally slipped out of you;

“Anna... will you stay?”

“Of course”

You fell asleep together; Loki curled up to your back, cradling you in his arms as his breath played on your neck, your fingers entwined with his. 

As dawn approached the pale skies woke you, the first sounds of the birds breaking the silence of the night. As you’d slept the pair of you had drifted apart slightly and Loki was now laid back against the silken linens, his dark hair and pale skin beautiful against the deep green of the sheets. The realisation that you needed to return to your chambers before the gossips of the palace noted that you hadn’t returned last night was soon upon you. Climbing silently out of the bed you got halfway across the room when you heard his voice;

“How exactly are you going to return to your rooms when you’ve nothing to wear?”

You turned and saw Loki sitting up in bed, a smile on his face as he smirked at your predicament.

“Oh... I hadn’t thought about that... but I do need to go, and quickly...”

“I have a solution”

He got out of bed and walked across to a large wardrobe, pulling it open and revealing a plethora of tunics and robes. Pulling out a plain golden tunic he held it up to you;

“This should do, here, put this on”

You pulled it over your head, the soft fabric comforting against your skin, admiring the way it clung to your chest. It barely came to your mid thigh, but it would do.

“I’m still not sure how I’m going to get back to my chamber without anyone seeing”

“My angel, you don’t spend twenty one year’s growing up in a palace without learning some of the secret passages” 

He quickly pulled on a pair of leather breeches before he walked over to one of the large bookcases, pressing some of the carved wooden decorations until the unit creaked open. Lighting a candle lantern he held it high and held his hand out for you. 

You were soon making your way along the narrow corridor hand in hand with Loki, letting him lead the way through the twists and turns. Finally you came to a large curtain and realised it was the hanging tapestry that was hung in your chambers. You could hear voices from the other side and listened intently as your handmaidens chatted about the journey home to Vanaheim. They were packing your belongings and you knew they would soon be gone, called to breakfast in order to be finished before you ‘woke’. 

Loki extinguished the lantern as you waited in silence, wrapping his arms around you, hugging you close as you waited in your clandestine hiding place. As he held you close he kissed you gently, his arms pulling your close so he could feel the heat of your body against his cool skin. You started to feel the insistent nudge of his cock through his breeches, a naughty thought running through your mind, a way to thank him for the special night you’d shared with him. Reaching down you pulled the leather ties, letting the fabric fall away as his cock pushed its way out, unfurling until it was standing proud against his firm stomach. Squatting down with your knees wide you took him in hand and guided him to your mouth, taking him deep between your lips as you sucked hard, your tongue working along the seam on the underside, the crown pressing against the back of your throat as you took all of him. Your hand instinctively found its way between your legs, rubbing against your clit as you sucked him off, hearing his breathing get faster as he tried to remain silent, the fear of being imminently discovered a turn on for both of you.

As you came from your own stimulation, your juices flowing over your fingers, you felt him twitch in your mouth, his come soon flooding over your tongue as you swallowed around him, drinking down his seed as he held your head in placed as his hips thrust against you. Finally with a sigh he released you, allowing you to stand as he pulled you into his arms, kissing you, tasting himself on your tongue. With a glint in his eye he lifted your hand to his mouth, licking your juices from your fingers. You stood there in each other’s arms waiting for the handmaidens to finish, and as you heard them leave you waited for the tell tale click of the door before emerging from your hiding place.

As you stood in your chamber you looked a Loki, a sadness on his face;

“Will I ever see you again Anna?”

“You are always welcome to visit Vanaheim, but I doubt I will be allow to visit Asgard again until I am on the throne myself”

“And your father is in very good health” he said sadly.

“Loki...” you stood before him, kissing his cheek; “Just remember, I would have picked you...”

“You still could...”

“You will always be my prince”

He kissed you once more before turning on his heel, pushing the tapestry aside as he looked back at you, a smile on his face before disappearing back into the tunnel.

Hours later you were standing at the end of the Bifrost, the newly appointed gatekeeper watching as your party gathered themselves ready for your journey back to Vanaheim. As you said goodbye to King Odin and Queen Frigga, you looked over to where the two princes were standing, both winking at you as you slyly waved at them. Taking your place in front of the portal you turned and smiled at them one last time. One day you’d return to Asgard, but for now you would have the memories of a union between your two kingdoms in your memories.


End file.
